


Classic

by PinkGluestick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Hank, Eating out, Embarrassment, Fingering, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Now the most important - anal, One more time for the people in the back- anal, Panties, Squirting, Teasing poor Connor to death, Trans Character, Trans Connor, Trans!Connor, doggy and missionary, light begging, light humiliation, love making, pretty confident Hank, so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGluestick/pseuds/PinkGluestick
Summary: Hank had wanted to do something special on their one night off, but this was definitely, definitely not that.....If he hadn’t of taken him to that restaurant he couldn’t even eat at, Hank would be real worried about this outcome.





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nice little de-stress fic for me, but I decided to share since I’ve already blinded you guys with the cowboy fic

“Look, I appreciate this. I know this isn’t how you pictured your night off-“

Hank put a hand up to stop him.

“It’s not a problem, Chris. We were out drivin’ around, anyway.”

Chris nodded, but looked no less appreciative. He knew Hank rarely answered the phone for anybody.

“Well, at least let us pay for your dinner.”

“Nah, we’ve got our tab. Besides, Connor looks happy.” He wanted to say that was payment enough, but he didn’t think his pride would let him.

Hank nodded towards Chris’s wife and the android talking very loudly about something. They were already shoving through the doors of the restaurant, leaving the two men to idly make their way through the parking lot.

“Besides, you’ll want to keep your money for repairs. The engine will need replacing.”

“The whole thing?”

“If you cracked a gasket? Then, yeah.”

“Shit...”

Replacing an engine wasn’t cheap, but it was even more expense with a one year old to take care of. Chris still wanted to pay for dinner, considering they’d drove across town to pick them up.

They stopped at the first sit down place they came across to eat. Hank felt bad knowing this was Chris and Nesha’s first time getting out of the house in months. He remembered the ‘frantic date nights’ and ‘quickies on the sofa’ days. They probably wouldn’t get a chance like this again any time soon.

Besides that, Connor looked thrilled to have someone to talk, too. What the conversation was, Hank had no idea. Hopefully not about them. Hank and Chris finally made their way in and were led by a waiter to their table, plopping down by their respective partners.

“Sorry. We forgot about you.” 

They’d already ordered drinks. Nesha sipped her coke and smiled over at Connor who returned a mischievous wink.

“You forgot about us? Who do you think is paying for the food?” 

“I own half of everything remember? Being a mother is a full time job, too.”

“I won’t argue with that.” He murmured, giving Hank and Connor a little sigh.

Cole was Hank’s first baby, literally first, being the youngest among his siblings. He didn’t know shit about them, and was pretty sure he’d successfully avoided the whole thing by the time he was 38 and childless. Happy accidents happen, though, and there came Cole. Hank was still hopelessly lost until he’d gotten a little bigger, but he had no idea sometimes how his wife had done it. 

Parenting transcended every level of exhaustion he’d ever known, and Nesha couldn’t be more right.

“I second that.” Hank agreed.

Connor felt a bit out of the loop, being the only one without the experience. That, and the fact he was the only one who couldn’t eat here. He was really just there for decoration until the topic swayed to something he knew.

Thankfully, everyone in the party was aware of this and didn’t make him suffer for long.

“Pretty sure dispatch has it out for me, Hank.” Chris started, waving over a waiter to get his drink.  
“I always get paired up with Gavin, while Ben gets all your calls.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure they hate you, too. If only because of you-know-who.”

He was itching to, but Hank hadn’t ordered anything hard. It would be easy enough to just let Connor drive them all home, and let himself indulge for a bit, but he also wanted to make the most of tonight. He didn’t want anything spoiling what little time they had together, and nothing was ever set in stone. If a call came in, he’d regret that he’d wasted their night out getting buzzed.

“Dispatch doesn’t possess a bias, Lieutenant. Nobody is getting any special treatment, negative or other.”

Chris and Hank looked at Connor for a long time before they decided whether he was being serious or not.

“Next you’ll say there’s not a sexist hierarchy.”

“What do you mean?” Connor tilted his head.

“Well, that’s a conversation for another time,” Hank motioned to Chris.  
“But as far as the dispatch thing goes, they’re definitely giving Chris Reed on purpose.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Hm.” Hank sipped his water while he shot the other officer an impish look.  
“Because, Chris here decided to take his ear piece out on a call-“

“Hold on! I did it because I was trying to talk some sense into these kids!” Chris threw his hands out.  
“Look, I knew them alright? I didn’t want them to do it again and have somebody else show up.”

“What kids? What were they doing?” Nesha said, leaning over the table.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Don’t tell me it was Jaime, again?”

Chris paused a moment and wet his lips. Nesha hummed disapprovingly, her suspicions confirmed.

“Anyways,” he turned to look at Connor.  
“I had a talk with them-“

“A long talk.”

“Yes, a long talk.”

“The whole time that Gavin was in a fist fight.”

Chris looked defeated, but Hank was more teasing than anything.

Connor’s brows shot up, his mouth promptly closing. His first inclination was to appear concerned, but the desire to know if Gavin had gotten his ass kicked almost outweighed it.

Hank snorted, not nearly as worried about looking civilized. 

“Dispatch hates him ‘cause one of them had a crush on Gavin at the time. She was not too happy about sending the closest officer en route when he’d taken out his ear piece.” 

Hank picked his water up and gave a cheer towards Chris.  
“Sucks to be you.”

“Thanks.”

Connor sat there a minute deciding he still had a lot to learn about people. That a professional 911 operator could act so...unprofessional, for one, was alarming. For two, he wanted to know more about Gavin having it with this girl at one point.

It wasn’t his business, so he shouldn’t ask, but he knew someone else that it was.

“Gavin was dating her, I take it?”

“Well she still works there, hence why Chris is always at the brunt of it.” Hank shrugged.  
“It’s Candice.” 

Connor nodded. He knew her well enough, and he supposed he could see the attraction there.

“They were dating, I think, but it never went anywhere. Definitely not the bedroom.”

Chris made a face.  
“How do you know that?”

“‘Cause she complained about it.”  
Hank looked down at his hands, not exactly thrilled to explain.  
“Some people can’t keep their mouths shut.”

Connor felt a little twinge of relief. The past was the past, of course, and Gavin was allowed to love whoever he wanted, but Connor knew 900 had been having quite a time trying to get his foot through that door. It was assuring to know that wasn’t the thing preventing it. 

Hank seemed to know what he was thinking and reached over to nudge his shoulder.

“It’s over now, that’s why she’s so pissed. And taking it out on you.” He gave Chris a pointed look.

“I know!” He threw his hands out again.  
“She acts like it’s my fault! I never did it again...”

“Well, whoever’s fault it is, we don’t have all night with the babysitter, so start looking at the menu.” Nesha put one in Chris’s hand while he gave her a deadpan look. Hank’s soft little chuckle put Connor right back at ease. They hadn’t planned on tonight going like this, but he was happy to have the company.  
_______________________

Sumo had waited not so patiently for their return. He’d gotten into the food bag and was now sprawled out on their bed.

“Aha! I fuckin’ knew it!” Hank made a knife hand at the furry giant who simply yawned in return.

“Get ready for bed, dear.” Connor grinned at them on his way to the bathroom.

His boys, became an unconscious, recurring thought lately.

Hank grumbled around the bedroom while he got himself changed. He stripped into some boxers and a t-shirt, and moved to shoo the sleepy fuzzball off the bed. 

He hopped down and thunked to the floor.

“Hey. Out of the bedroom.”

“Let him stay.”

Connor came in unbuttoning his dress shirt which he let hang open while he kicked off his pants. He sat at the foot of the bed to remove his sock garters.

It was some kind of sin to make something so stuffy looking so sexy. Hank had asked he keep them on several times for sex, and each one of those times may or may not have been with Hank bending him in half just to see them.

Hank felt a little stirring in his belly, but he was too tired to do anything. It was well into the early morning.

“Fine, but if his snoring keeps you awake, remember you asked for it.”

Connor scoffed and turned his attention back to undressing. He let his shirt fall from his shoulders, down his elbows, and pile around his backside. Hank couldn’t see it before, his dress shirts a bit on the long side, but Connor was wearing panties tonight.

It wasn’t often he’d forfeit boxers to wear them, but they had been planning on seeing a movie that evening before Chris called, and Hank supposed that was occasion enough to...expect something.

Date nights almost always ended in sex.

That stirring in his belly was starting to cause a commotion. He looked down to see his cock was trying to harden.

“Oh, Hank. Could we walk Sumo in the morning?” 

Connor folded his socks beside him and stood.

“I like spending the time together.” And seeing Hank get some exercise in, but Hank was too distracted to point it out.

From here, he could see which panties Connor had chosen. The sheer, peach colored ones that only hid the skin on the sides with a little thicker bit of silk. 

Everything else from Connor’s ass to his front was exposed- which speaking of-

Please turn around.

Connor didn’t, but he did something nearly as good. He walked over to the dresser, ass rising and falling, as it folded over the back of his thighs. It was a perky little thing, but there was still a little crease of creamy, freckled skin below each ass cheek with every step.

He stopped in front of the dressed to dig out one of Hank’s shirts. It was too big, of course. 

Just the way he liked it.

Hank disagreed if only because it’d be hiding that pert, plushy ass from view once it’d swallow him up in a minute.

He was gifted by either the good karma of the cosmos or GOD himself when Connor turned back around and made his way to the bed again before putting it on.

Hank got to see everything, and it was walking straight towards him. All sheer silk and puffy, pink lips. The tight fabric did nothing to hide the little mound from view.

“Fuckin’ A.” He muttered. 

He stared, mesmerized by the way the perfect v-shape stayed taut and untouched by his thighs. 

It came closer and closer and Hank stared slack jawed until it was finally shielded from view by the hem of his shirt dropping down.

Broken from its spell, Hank looked up to see Connor patting down the material on his chest, glancing up to give Hank a shy little smile.

He crawled over the bed on all fours for their routine ‘night kiss’, but all Hank could think about was trying to catch perk of Connor’s ass in the dresser mirror.

It’d be too suspicious from this angle, but he still had his imagination. Connor’s ass hanging out, sheer fabric offering him a full view of a tight, little cunny.

Connor yelped.

Hank pulled away and looked him over.

“You...put your tongue inside...” 

“Shit...” Hank’s face felt warm.

“Did you mean to do that?” 

“Uhh, no. No...sorry, honey.”

Connor quirked a brow at him before slipping away.

He got comfortable under the covers, then turned to give Hank a ‘come hither’ look. How could Hank say no when he knew what lay beneath those covers?

He pulled the them down and hopped in, careful to keep his now straining erection from rubbing the sheets. No good getting that worked up- it was bed time, now.

He made sure to keep enough space between their hips when he cuddled into Connor’s back, his face snuggling his shoulder. It felt better when Connor went shirtless, but he’d also taken a liking to seeing him in his clothes.

“Mm, night.” Connor murmured into the pillow. Hank was right behind him, trapping him in his arms.

It was so easy to do, what with Connor’s trim little waist the perfect size for Hank to wrap around. So small and silky smooth in it’s perfectly unmarred state. Hank used to wonder if the clinical perfection of him should have freaked him out, but those days had long since passed. Now, the supple ‘skin’ with its gentle little flush and dotty speckles were such a fucking turn on.

Through his shirt, he could feel how soft Connor was inside.

‘How soft Connor was inside’...that could have several different meanings.

Hank swallowed. Now was not the time to entertain those thoughts. He just wanted to snuggle his fucking boyfriend without poking him to death.

Connor shivered underneath him.

Hank came to again and realized his hand had started stroking.

“Mm, tickles.”

“Sorry.” Hank muttered and yanked his hand away. He settled it on Connor’s hip. The android sighed happily and snuggled back down.

Hank willed his thumb not to start stroking there, too. The jut of those hipbones was ever tempting, though.

There was silence for a while where all Hank could hear was the ticking of Connor’s insides in his ear. The little pistons pumping and buzzing, creating a mechanical symphony of moving parts. His face nestled in Connor’s back, he could definitely fall asleep like this. The comfort and weight of a warm body dipping into the mattress beside him. 

He suddenly wished he’d given Connor a better night kiss than he had.

Connor started to shuffle around, his shoulders drawing up. Hank noticed the tension in his ‘muscles’ and started rubbing between them, his voice a murmur.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Mm, I’m fine.” Connor hummed, throwing a little look over his shoulder. Hank didn’t trust that look for a moment.  
“Are you?”

“Wha- Oh...”

Connor was moving back to wiggle his ass against the bulge in Hank’s boxers.

Fuck.

“Everything’s fine,” Hank said with a hint of embarrassment lacing his tone.  
“As long as you stop doing that, anyway.”

He knew Connor was smiling, and it only made it worse- his cock filling in excitement. There was something about that sweet, dopey face, looking at him with gooey, brown eyes whenever he smiled. It never failed to make his dick hard.

“Henry Lee Anderson. You’re saying that’s my fault?”

“Of course it is! You’re the one skipping around the room in see-through panties.”

Connor stopped wiggling, his voice going soft as he tried to explain himself.  
“I thought...maybe you’d...want to do me later.”

Hank’s throat turned desert dry. Whatever blood wasn’t in his face was definitely in his cock, now. Obviously that’s what Connor had been counting on, but the way he’d said it....

“You thought right.” Hank growled.

He pushed away and grabbed a hold of Connor’s hips. He pulled him over so that he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in surprise. Connor moved to sit on his elbows, but all he could catch was a glimpse of Hank vanishing under the covers. Then, he felt him.

Connor jerked, a moan escaping him as a very hot, very wet heat hit the top of his clit. It was teasing, flicking gently and without too much pressure. Perhaps it was punishment for parading his panties, but Connor was a weak man. He would hand Hank his dignity on a platter if it meant more of this.

His head threw back into the pillows in a another loud moan. This one more desperate.

Hank’s tongue was catching on the hood of his clit now and rolling it back. The noises were wet and Connor felt impeccably overwhelmed with how loud his mouth and his own moans were being. 

He was glad Hank would only hear him like this. It was dirty and embarrassing and Connor was eating up every second. Exposed below the covers, having his most intimate parts pampered and sucked on.

“Oh, Hank. That...that feels good.”

“Yeah?” Came the rumble below, followed by heat engulfing every little pink inch of him. He melted into Hank’s mouth.

“Ohhhhh, yes ~” Very much, yes. Connor was feeling dizzy in fact. 

“Ha-Hank?”

“Hm?”

“Can we please...I-I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

“That so?”

Hank lifted the covers, giving Connor a full view of what award winning sexcapade was happening beneath them.

Hank spreading his legs wide between his broad shoulders. His fingers played with the fleshy folds of Connor’s lips. His pump skipped a beat when he saw Hank staring up at him with piercing blue eyes and giving a long stroke of his tongue over Connor’s slit.

“Ohhh!~” 

His legs shook and his head threatened to dip back, but Connor resisted. He kept his heavy eyes trained on Hank’s mouth slurping over his folds. Saliva amassed with Connor’s pre-cum, he could tell by the way Hank’s spit and turned a tinge blue. 

“OOHHH!” Connor’s hips stuttered, chest heaving. The sight of his cum running from Hank’s mouth made all the ‘muscles’ in his legs jump and his stomach feel tighter.

Hank had the audacity to grin at him.

“Ha-Ah! Hank, please! Please, now!”

“Now what, baby?”

He licked at Connor’s clit, his eyes pinning him there. The android could do little more than shiver at his mercy. He was desperately empty.

“Fill me! F-Fill m-me-AH!”

“Hmmm, I don’t think you’re wet enough.”

“Hnnk-“

“What do you think?”

Hank ground his palm against his pulsing clit and listened to the pitiful little pleas it earned. Very lovely indeed.

His fingers moved lower to test how wet he was. Connor’s walls tightened on instinct at touch of his fingers, and a rush of lubricant flitted out to coat his hand. 

Hank was never bored of this part- seeing the way he could affect Connor’s body, and the generous flush of lubricant it made in response. He wanted Hank inside him, deep, and his body always seemed to want the same. Doing everything in its power to honeypot him into agreeing.

Hank didn’t need coaxing, though, and he was about to prove it.

“Shit, Connor. You’re so wet.” He tested the lubricant between his fingers, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together and marveling. This came out of Connor, this slick, pretty, off-blue cum that would pave the way for Hank’s dick into greatness was Connor’s. His essence.

Connor couldn’t keep himself from moaning, bucking into the touch and twisting in the sheets. It felt so good, just being laid out in the open like this and pleasured. Hank fondled around his cunny, kissing it over.

“Please~” His voice was strained.  
“Hank, I’m ready. Just please~”

He knew Connor was reaching his limit here, and his cock had become far too hard not to do something.

“Alight, honey. Here I come.”

Connor whimpered as Hank’s big hands wrapped around his slender waist, ready to essentially manhandle him. A little show of strength that made Connor’s pump beat faster.

“How do you want it honey? Like this?”

“Y-Yeah, just like this Hank.”

Hank turned him to his side, reaching down to grab his ankle and hoist it over his shoulder, effectively spreading him apart.

“Or like this?” 

“Yes, Hank, please! I don’t care, I don’t care! Just take me already!”

“Take you? Like from behind?” 

Hank turned him the rest of the way so that he was on his hands and knees. Connor mewled, weak little sounds escaping him. 

He just wanted something. Anything!

He sat back into Hank’s lap, his ass pushing against his balls. Connor choked when he felt their familiar weight rest over the hole of his pussy.

“Now! Now! I need you, now, Hank!”

He rubbed his ass into Hank’s crotch, rejoicing in the feeling of hair tickling his cunt. He’d take it; It wasn’t quite enough friction, but he’d take it.

“I’ll do anything! Hank, please! Please!! I’ll-“

“Alright, sugar, that’s enough. I’ve got ya.” Hank wasn’t just looking out for his aching dick, either. He always felt guilty once Connor’d come close to tears. He liked to save those for the main course.

His hands settled on the dip of his back, thumbs spreading out above the frame of his ass and touching tips. Either Connor was that small, of Hank’s hands were that big. The android was thrilled to admire the difference there, either way.

“Put it in me. P-please~” 

“I’m almost there, I’ve got ya. Stop wiggling around.”

He’d let it go on for too long, and now, Connor was desperate. He was practically climbing up the mattress, squirming and shaking his ass around Hank’s cock.

“Please! Please, HANK!”

“Honey, you’ve got to stop moving for me to-“ 

Aw, to hell with it. Connor, the poor thing, was too riled up to stop now. Hank should just go ahead and stick it in. End his suffering.

He lined up with Connor’s hole, pushing his dick over the folds and feeling their pre-cum smear over the head. It was delicious, and Hank reveled in the heat, shuddering at the thought of being inside it soon.

He leaned over Connor’s back, easily encompassing the smaller man and watching in awe as his android strength permitted the heavy dip of Hank’s waist to cuddle his back. Connor could take it, Connor was strong. And now, he was gonna take Hank’s cock like a professional porn star to prove it.

“Here I come, baby.” Hank growled right into his ear while Connor was working through a particularly loud moan. 

He pushed forward, his cock slipping upward in all the layers of slick coating Connor’s backside. 

Poor thing, this had really set him off.

Connor was bucking back, searching for the tip of his cockhead to prod at him again. ‘Frustrated’ was an understatement.

Hank reached under to run a hand over Connor’s chest. He stilled him, promising he’d be in there soon, while his other hand moved to grip his cock. He scouted for Connor’s hole again and found it, still oozing in slick.

He thrust again, this time sliding all the way home and filling his walls.

Fuck. Just as tight as he remembered.

Connor had gone still, body painfully rigid, and then-

“HANK!”

“Ohh, I’m here, baby!”

“HANK!”

“I got you, I got you.” 

Hank pulled out, and Connor sucked in a sharp breath- then he pushed back in again, and Connor went taut.

“HANK! HANK! HANK! HANK! HANK!”

Hank began a brutal pace. Not quite punishing Connor’s pussy with force so much as overwhelming it with speed. His hips moved like a piston, cock working in-out-in-out.

Connor was practically screaming. He fell face first into the mattress, arching his back out almost impossibly cat like. His ass presented high in the air.

Hank watched from above, still leaning over on all fours and fucking Connor open with heavy thrusts. The new angle had forced him deeper, working with a bit more force than he’d normally started out with, but perhaps he hadn’t realized how bad Connor had wanted it.

Suddenly the android was scrambling to get his shirt off, leaving a temporary scratch along his shoulders Hank moved down to kiss away. 

“Calm down, honey.” He helped pull the shirt off while Connor arched away and screamed.

The intensity of his outburst causing Hank to slow his thrusting.

“Con? You ok?”

“I’m so hot- e-everything feels so hot!” He spoke like he couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

“Want me to turn the fan o-“

“Don’t go! Fill me! I’m begging you, Hank!”

“O-ok, honey!” He could barely argue against Connor clenching his pussy around him like that, but Hank was worried.

He’d gotten Connor worked up like this before, but it took a bit more than just some teasing and doggystyle to get there.”

Hank dipped down to cuddle into Connor’s back, crushing him into the bed springs and groaned loudly. 

Connor gasped, thankful to Ra9 that this was happening to him right now.

Hank didn’t wait to start thrusting, again. This time, it was Connor’s absolute undoing.

Hank’s hips pulled his heavy cock out of his hole, the lubricant stilling spilling out of him. Then he thrust in and Connor’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“Ha-Ah! AH! HANK! OH MY GOD!” 

Connor was shaking, body falling apart under the weight of Hank pinning him. He cried out for Hank, trying desperately to shove his ass higher. It was useless, being trapped like this under the golden glow of heart pounding pleasure. 

He tried to spread his legs wider, without slipping in his cum on the sheets.

Hank continued to pound him. His arms curled around Connor’s tummy, leaning all his weight into him and smashing him into the bed. The girth of Hank’s cock stretched him apart, spearing him on his dick and pinning. Connor was forced to take it.

And he did- gladly.

“Hank, please! Harder!”

He complied, picking his hips up and beating his proud cock down. 

“Yeah, baby? You like that?” 

He sped up just a bit more, wishing dearly he’d worn a condom to keep from cumming too soon.

“You want more?”

“OH, GOD, I DO!”

“Yeah?”

“I DO, I DO! MORE!”

“Ok, honey. Just remember you begged for it.”

Hank moved to sit back on his knees and put his hands somewhere with a little more grip. Those hips would do nicely.

“Any last words?” He joked, starting a gentle pace again to get the flow going.

“NOW!”

Hank didn’t tease him, partly out of his desperation to please his own aching cock. He began to thrust, hands grinding into Connor’s ass, working up into a more forceful fuck. His balls slapped against his slick, little pussy-

Hank stopped moving, accompanied by Connor scrambling frantically against the mattress.

It would only take a second and then he could resume fucking him again, but Hank had to be sure that he had, in fact, just slapped his balls against Connor’s pussy.

He looked down to what would usually be the roundest part of Connor’s ass bunched up against his belly, their sex joined together underneath. Instead he found his cock pushed mid stroke into Connor’s ass.

“Whoa, whoa ! W-when did I...?”

Connor groaned, turning impatiently and giving Hank ‘the eyes’. The ‘fuck me now’ eyes. 

Hank was immediately torn between obeying them as his boyfriend ground back on his cock, still filling him up, and his own immense confusion.

“Baby...it’s the wrong hole.”

“Mm, I know~ please, Hank, I- wait!”

Hank froze, cock nearly all the way unsheathed. The desperation in Connor’s voice was the only thing keeping him from pulling all the way out, but Hank was more than concerned.

“Con, it’s the wrong hole.” He repeated, face flushing red.

“I...I like it.” 

Connor gave a little wiggle, trying to push some of that glorious cock back inside him.

Heat flooded in Hank’s stomach. Powerful sparks of pleasure shot through him, trying to cloud his judgment. His hands slid down to Connor’s cheeks and gripped them, effectively cupping the soft ‘flesh’ in his hand and kneading.

Connor keened and struggled to get himself as far back on his prick as he could. 

Hank’s hands pushed him away, trying to anchor him. 

“Connor, shit! Do you have a g-spot in your ass or somethin’? Like what’s going on?”

Connor moaned pitifully, and Hank wasn’t sure he could keep arguing this.

“I-is this...bad, Hank?”

No. His heavy cock weighing down the walls in Connor’s ass was anything but ‘bad’. And fucking hell, if it wasn’t one of the most dangerously sexy things he’d ever seen in his life.

He’d had this kind of sex before, but it had never been with Connor. Never the sweet, loving man that Hank was pretty sure was ready to spend the rest of his life with him. He looked like a present like this, and Hank felt a little guilty for unwrapping him this way.

He hadn’t known or Hank would of.....

Connor moaned and sunk back until he was flush with the base of his dick. Wiping clean any thought Hank was having about Why they should stop this. 

“No, it’s...it’s not bad, Connor. I’m just...are you sure?”

“Yes! Please! Yes!”

“I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

Connor could cry.  
“No, no, no, no.”

He moved to steady himself on his hands, hoping to entice Hank to lay against his back again. He’d mentioned plenty of times the allure of this part of Connor. It was a subtle sort of sexy- slender, flawless skin that bowed and arched. Hank almost always pulled out just to soak it in his cum whenever they did doggy. 

Somehow, he was resisting Connor’s charm.

“I promise, Hank.” Connor pleaded.  
“I was so wet, you just slipped right in, but I liked it.”

“You’re sure it didn’t hurt you?”

“It surprised me.” Connor said bashfully, his head falling between his shoulders. Hank wanted to kiss the heat off his neck. His flush was starting to turn blue.

Hank could tell Connor wasn’t just saying all this to make him feel better. He began to wonder if he’d missed the signs of Connor trying to warn him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I...well...I did try, but...”

So he had tried to warn him...Hank felt like an idiot.

“But even then it kinda felt good. I couldn’t articulate anything beyond your name.” Connor went back to the pillows when his head couldn’t possibly hang any lower.

Hank flushed down to his chest. Yes, he did recall something about Connor vividly calling his name when they’d started.

“I-I, I’m sorry, Hank. It felt good.”

Fuck. Now he was apologizing.

The bigger man relaxed after hearing the soft little confession work it’s way from Connor’s throat. He thought it was his fault, like he’d tricked Hank somehow.

Hank began to turn him over by his hips. Connor gave no resistance save for the sharp little yelp he made at the sensation of Hank stirring his insides. He clenched down on his cock, but it didn’t stop Hank from moving him.

Once he had him settled on his back, writhing and curling towards his touch, Hank sat there and watched in awe as his cunny fluttered and grabbed around nothing. 

It was visually intoxicating. Devastating. Demanding Hank’s fullest attention.

“Baby, look at you.” His throat felt so tight, he could barely let out a whisper.  
“You don’t have to apologize.”

Connor’s hole was glistening with slick. It dripped down to where his ass was stuffed full of Hank’s cock. He could see the muscles around his pink, soaking slit jump and tighten from the pleasure filling the other side. Like a human, the flesh separating both channels was thin and pliable. When Hank was pushing in and out of his backside, something wonderful was getting bumped into the other.

His clit was flush with blood, eager for Hank’s touch. He reached out and swiped his thumb across it. Connor’s holes tightened almost painfully and he cried.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, sweetheart.” Hank groaned through the pulsing around his cock.  
“You just need to tell me if anything stops feeling good, ok?”

The thing Connor uttered in reply was not English.

Hank took that as his cue.

His thumb began to move in lazy circles over his clitoris. He stroked the sensitive nub with great care, moving slowly just as his cock had begun to thrust.

He didn’t want to hurt him, even though he was well aware he had been fucking him down there pretty rough and Connor’d taken it with ease.

He wasn’t sure what this new position was going to open in Connor, his sweet spots a little off center from Hank’s, but it was something magic. 

His eyes snapped open with a gasp. He looked at Hank in that star-struck look like Hank had just found the ‘spot’. That was usually the look Hank got right before the storm calmed and Connor came with a symphony of screaming.

He’d only thrust in a few times, but Hank was finding out tonight was just full of surprises.

He sped up a bit, still careful not to leave him raw, and pressed his thumb a little firmer. It was instantaneous- Connor’s utterly exhausted groan, as if he couldn’t take the pleasure anymore, and his legs drawing up towards his chest. He grabbed ahold of his thighs, holding himself apart for Hank to plunge further into.

He readily obliged, desperation finally sinking in. He couldn’t keep a cool head when his boyfriend was doing shit like that with his cock stretching him out.

“HANK!”

“You like it, baby? You like me playing with your ass?”

Connor keened, clenching and tightening, and scrambling to keep his hands between his thighs and somewhere on Hank. He needed to touch him, but he also needed him deeper.

Hank watched him struggle desperately to find a balance. He decided to add a third problem to the mix.

The hand on his clit moved down, shoving his pinkie and ring finger into the heat of Connor’s hole.

The androids arms flew out to wrap themselves around Hank’s neck and pull him down. He moaned in Hank’s ear, unbidden and without restraint. 

Hank’s fingers thrust in tandem with his cock, feeling the swell of himself inside him at both ends.

“OH~OH~OH~OH~”

“That’s it, baby.”

He pushed in.

“Let go on my cock.”

He thrust deeper.

“It’s ok, you can do it”

He angled and thrusted up.

Connor let out an utterly undignified sound.

“There it is, let it out!”

Hank went further, pushing the ring of muscle to the brink.

“NO!” Connor screamed, legs shaking violently.

He tried to scream something else, but it caught in his throat. 

He didn’t know what was coming, but Hank could tell it was something special.

“OOOHHH!” 

A gush of something wet washed over Hank’s thighs. He was able to tear himself away from the ethereal vision of Connor’s ‘o-face’ long enough to witness him squirting cum out the tight slit of his pussy. It coated Hank’s, hand stroking him off, and down to his dick. 

Connor’s face was wet from tears, his body exerting itself to its limit. 

Hank kissed him and buried himself to the hilt. He painted the inside of Connor’s ass in his cum, filling him with sticky, white jets that slipped past the rim of muscle outside. 

Connor kissed him, having the feeling of falling consume him as he lay back into the mattress. His stomach was fluttering, his pussy felt sore, and there was a distant ringing in his ears. His body felt like total completion, topped with the weight of Hank pressing into him.

He held Hank tighter around the neck, forcing him to kiss a little longer. It felt so good. He felt so good. Their love making felt so good.

Connor had to share it.

“I love you.” He murmured, eyes blinking away the remnants of tears.

“‘Cause I fucked your ass?”

“Yes!”

“Well, shit, I love you, too, then.”

Hank kissed at the streaks drying on Connor’s face. The only thing that could make this better was a little show of that porcelain, metal shell Connor was hiding underneath. He wouldn’t push it, though.

“Wow, did I just watch you become an ass man in front of my very eyes?”

“Hank...” 

Suddenly, Connor gasped and scrambled away. He pulled the pillow over his chest and pointed Hank’s attention down at the prominent furry lump occupying the carpet.

“Hank! We did it in front of, Sumo!”

He looked over at the dog who lay there with droppy eyes thumping his tail. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“No, Hank, this is our fault.” Connor blanched. 

“Oh for- You’re the one who wanted him to stay.” 

“What if he starts getting ideas.”

Hank could face palm, as much as he could kiss his dopey boyfriend right now. He didn’t know why he found it so endearing, but Connor’s constant babying of his dog was something he’d never grow tired of. It never failed to amuse him.

“I hate to break it to you, but he used to get ideas all the time about the neighbor’s Shih Tzu.”

Connor gasped, looking more horrified than when Hank forgot to put coffee in his cup of milk and sugar and drank it.

“No, he didn’t!”

“Oh, but he did.” Hank pat Connor’s hip.  
“Why do you think they don’t let Angel use the backyard anymore?”

“Stop!”

“Imagine the size difference, too.”

“Stop, Hank!”

“It’s not much different than you to me.”

“Henry.” 

Connor promptly silenced him with a pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor came up to him a week later, all whispers, and showing him the bottle of lube he’d hurried to buy.
> 
> “Can we do anal?”


End file.
